


Quynh Wearing Andy's Coat

by nicelytousled (dtbird)



Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, I love Quynh with my whole heart, she was super fun to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbird/pseuds/nicelytousled
Summary: I was thinking about Quynh wearing Andy's duster coat, the one she picks up in the mine, and art happened
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Quynh Wearing Andy's Coat

**[View on my Tumblr](https://nicelytousled.tumblr.com/post/626546697098641408/so-i-was-thinking-about-quynh-wearing-andys-coat) **


End file.
